Barack Obama
Barack Hussein Obama is the former president of the United States and a member of Ben's team. Appearance Obama is a nice looking black man with short black hair and large ears. He wears a suit with a red tie. 10 year old Obama looked similar to adult Obama, but with smaller ears and a green anti-Tumblr t-shirt. Powers Obama has laser vision. He is extremely tech savvy and knows a lot about aliens. He also has the power to make Paco stop vandalising the wiki Obama has Blum Breath. History OMC *In Barack's Bet, he made a bet with Newt Gingrich that he could turn Ben into Fasttrack, and broke the Omnitrix to accomplish this. He eventually won and fixed it. *In One Direction Infection, he showed up to help Ben fight Francis, but was confronted by his own predator, Mitch McConnell *In The Situation Escalates Considerably, he was captured by Malware. Ben rescued him, only for Francis to go Mitch McConnell again. When Ben died, Obama called Navy SEALS to attack Malware and used the Omnitrix to defeat him. *In Lake Monster Basketball, he accompanied the team on vacation, and was knocked out by the Lake Monster. *In A Whacky Picnic, he was fetched by Rook, but not in time to help fight Arm Cannon. *In The Good Doctor, he chilled with Ben and Kevin *In My Little Baracky, he got trapped in Ponyland with Ben, but stayed stuck after Ben leaves. *In Things Happen That Make Ben Uncomfortable, he fought Dr. Phil with Ben *In Swaggatronix, he took Ben to Swaggatronix and had a dance-off with Ben *In Ben Goes to Articguana World, he accompanies Ben and Ferrick to X'Nelli *In Death of An Hero, he accompanied Ben on a journey *In Trick or Eh, he went Trick or Treating with the gang *In Ferrick 10, he sent Ben to the Ferrick 10 dimension *In Ben Saves Thanksgiving, he protested with Ben *In How Eatle Saved Christmas, he accompanied the gang on their expedition *In Buamann Takes Ogre, he looked after Baumann for Ben *In Zomboso Struts His Stuff, he was hypnotized by Zomboso's Playhouse *In Baumann's Blazin' Easter, he helped Ben fight Zomboso *In Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo, he accompanied the gang on their road trip *In Only Shooting Stars, he asked for Ben's help when John Kerry went rogue *In Rath on Anur Phaetos, he accompanied the gang to Anur Phaetos *In 420420 and the Weed Factory, he helped Ben fight 420420 *In The Drek Who Came to AMERICA, he was kidnapped by EA *In AmpFibian is Special, he scolded Ben for trying to change the Swaggy Seven *In Bullfrag vs. Bullfrank, he investigated a bomb threat made to Bullfrank *In Marriland and Diagon, he picked Ben up from the movies when Diagon disappeared *In Astrodactyl's Big Adventure, he helped fight the Incurseans *In The Bold and the Americaful, he attended a Veterans' Day ceremony at Swaggatronix *In The New Secret of Chromastone, he accompanied Ben on his adventure TAOO Obama is the main character and appears in all episodes. Stick 10 *In Ferrick 10 and OMC Diagon Come to S10 World, he was with Ben when S10 Ben dumped a bunch of villains in the OMC world Appearances OMC *Barack's Bet *One Direction Infection *The Situation Escalates Considerably *Lake Monster Basketball *A Whacky Picnic *The Good Doctor *My Little Baracky *Things Happen That Make Ben Uncomfortable *Swaggatronix *Ben Goes to Articguana World *Death of An Hero *Trick or Eh *Ferrick 10 *Ben Saves Thanksgiving *How Eatle Saved Christmas *Buamann Takes Ogre *Zomboso Struts His Stuff *Baumann's Blazin' Easter *Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo *Only Shooting Stars *Rath on Anur Phaetos *420420 and the Weed Factory *The Drek Who Came to AMERICA *AmpFibian is Special *Bullfrag vs. Bullfrank *Marriland and Diagon *Astrodactyl's Big Adventure *The Bold and the Americaful *The New Secret of Chromastone TAOO *All Stick 10 *Ferrick 10 and OMC Diagon Come to S10 World Gallery Obama2.png|Model Sheet Obama.png|Original design Lodebama.png|As Lodestar Obama Firefighter.png|Firefighter Obama (10).png|10 years old Trivia *He is real. *His predator is Mitch McConnell *He is the main character of The Adventures of Obama *It is confirmed that he will have an Ultimate form in the future *His term expired sometime after The Situation Escalates Considerably, but he hasn't told Ben because he thinks Ben will respect him more as the president. See Also *Barack Obama (Ferrick 10) *Barack Obama (Dimension 11) Category:Characters Category:Ben's Team